


Old Habits Die Hard

by Graceless_Grace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allergic reaction, M/M, Multi, Sickfic, Space Mall, no definite ships so you can read it however you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceless_Grace/pseuds/Graceless_Grace
Summary: Lance is allergic to a sample of food at the space mall and has a delayed reaction; full on anaphylactic shock sets in after they get back to the castle and no one knows what's happening. Panic ensues.





	Old Habits Die Hard

It wasn’t uncommon for Hunk to push bits on food towards Lance from time to time. Back at the academy, Lance had been known to study a little too hard, and Hunk’s persistent habit of pushing food on his kept him going through countless weeks of testing and study-prep. It made sense that the two of them kept it up in space.

Of course, now they were far more loving about it. Hunk would offer little tastes of his latest kitchen experiments, and Lance would gratefully accept.

When the team (minus Shiro and Allura) all went to the Space Mall and Hunk found the food court, he decided Lance had to try some of the cool new foods he had found. Hunk gave him a drink of something bright pink and tasting a bit like sour cherries and salt, and a big piece of something blue and flaky. Lance had liked it.

“It’s like… tangy?” Lance grinned, enjoying the treat despite not being able to really place it to anything he’d had on Earth. 

“It reminds me of Starfruit,” Hunk said, offering another to Lance. 

“No thanks, babe,” Lance grinned, slinging an arm around his best buddy. “I should get back to Pidge. We think we found an Earth shop!” And with that, he dashed off.

It wasn’t until they were just leaving the mall when Lance began to feel off. He chalked it up to the bumpy escape on Kaltineker’s back, but after 15 minutes of being safe and sound in the Castle, he grew concerned. His stomach felt like it was full of water and his arms felt like ants were crawling under his skin. After 30 more minutes, Lance realized that he was wheezing, his throat feeling raw and a tad… swollen?

“Ah, fuck,” he mumbled, getting up. The world swayed around him, the walls of his dimly-lit room spinning dangerously. He collapsed back into bed, calling out with one loud, hoarse rasp, “SHIRO!”

It became apparent that nobody heard him soon enough, and Lance knew he had two options:  
1\. Die in his room and probably doom the entire universe.  
2\. Crawl out into the hall until somebody found him and figured out what the fuck was going on.

He decided number two was more promising, even as his legs gave out the moment he stood up. Crawling it is, he decided.

It took 14 minutes for Lance to make it down the hall, arms strained and throbbing as he pulled himself towards the training deck.

“Nhh…” he groaned, rolling onto his back. Within the next few seconds he heard a chorus of worried voices calling out his name, each one echoing painfully inside his skull. His throat was getting worse; he had no voice left and each breath felt like an uphill climb. He could feel his face swelling up too, and his eyes leaked hot tears that burned his cheeks as they fell. 

“Oh my god!” He heard Pidge exclaim. 

“Paladins, what is happening to him?” Allura asked, voice thick with terror. “Is this a human ailment?!”

Shiro swore under his breath and scooped Lance into his arms, feeling his forehead, then his lymph nodes and pulse. “Fuck, okay, he’s having some kin of an allergic reaction.”

“A what?”

“An allergic reaction,” Pidge explained. “It’s when something set’s off a chain of chemicals in the human body that makes us feel sick. It can happen to anyone with anything. The histamine in Lance’s body must have reacted to something in the Castle or at the mall or something. He’ll be ok, Princess, we just need to reduce the swelling.”

Allura swallowed thickly. “Shiro,” she asked, “Is he struggling to breathe?”

He nodded.

“Alteans suffer from something quite similar, when specific materials at certain temperatures cause our airways to swell and block oxygen. We have a shot for it, if you think that would be beneficial to improving his, uh, allergic reaction.” 

Shiro nodded again, and scooped Lance into his arms, he and the rest of the team following Allura into the medical wing.

“It was my fault,” Hunk confessed. “I gave him this sample at the food court… that has to be what set this off. I’m so sorry, Lance!”

A strained smile graced Lance’s lips, wordlessly forgiving Hunk. Once he had that shot, he’d be able to forgive him in a better way; with kind words and a big hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my sickfic side blog (tumblr), graceless-fever  
> I take requests! Hit me up either on my blog or here. ♡  
> Please don't forget to comment if you liked it!


End file.
